Sweet Surprise
by JirinHope
Summary: Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Namjoon dan Hoseok setelah kejadian coklat di ruang DM? / BTS fanfic / NamSeok / its a sequel


Pojok Jirin :

hai hai, haha baru nongol lagi nih, oh ya sekarang Jirin bawa sequel dari ChocoLove, emank sih yang kemarin itu gantung dan gak jelas sama sekali, sama kyak Jirin yang gak jelas, nah utk mempermudah bayangan NamSeok bayangin aja pas jaman Just One Day, hanya disitu aku jatuh cinta sama RapMon, dan makasih banget yang udah review, follow sama favorite ff ini, padahal itu cman ff percobaan ke2 doank, dan sekarang moga gak ngecewain oke. selamat membaca...

Thank to :

LKCT94, DozhillaChika, lilirazali89, yehetmania, 1, kaiko94, ayumKim, minkook94, misharu rin, namseokbae, 94shidae. sory ya gak bisa bales satu-satu, lagi ribet hehe

~Ready.. Go~

Sudah 1 bulan semenjak kejadian di ruang Dewan Mahasiswa, Namjoon makin dekat dengan Hoseok, karena memang pada dasarnya Hoseok tidak bohong kalau akan memberikan coklat setiap hari pada Namjoon, sampai-sampai anak DM heran sendiri karena biasanya saat Hari Valentine saja coklat akan berakhir di tong sampah atau lebih beruntung yah di makan sama junior dan senior Dewan, dan Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan keheranan mereka, karena yah sudah terlanjur suka sama coklatnya Hoseok sih, eum tapi itu patut di curigai bisa saja dia suka dengan Hoseok bukan dengan coklatnya, eh?

"Pak Ketu, woi Pak Ketu!" teriak seorang laki-laki beponi belah 2 yang sudah kesal sekali dengan kelakuan Pak Ketu(panggilan khusus dari anak-anak DM yang kadang suka dipakai buat bahan candaan), namanya Nam Taehyun, sekretaris setia Pak Ketu atau Kim Namjonn.

"Hey Nam, kenapa kau teriak-teriak? Aku mendengarnya tadi di depan lorong pintu masuk, suara mu itu menggelegar jadi tolong kau kontrol sedikit." Nasihat bijak datang dari depan pintu masuk, dan itu adalah Woo Jiho, senior sekaligus wakil Pak Ketu.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal ruang Dewan Mahasiswa, ruangan ini agak tertutup dan jarang dilewatin sama mahasiswa lain kecuali anak Teknik Informatika, karena Lab tempat mereka nongkrong emang tepat didepan ruang DM, dan untuk mencapai pintu masuk pun agak memakan waktu karena harus melewati lorong yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dari depan koridor. Jadi wajar kalau Jiho menasihati Taehyun seperti itu.

"hyung lihat, dari tadi aku ngomong buat ngebahas bahan event bulan ini tapi tidak di didengarkan, aku kan jadi kesal sendiri" Taehyun mulai mode ngomel-ngomel cerewet seperti anak fakultas pemasaran, yah memang sih kalau di DM cuman Nam Taehyun yang bisa ngomel-ngomel cerewet seperti itu.

"Pak Ketu memangnya dari tadi sedang apa? Bukannya rapat sama semua anggotanya jam 1 ya? Ini masih jam 12.45 Nam, jangan ngomel-ngomel di terik panas kayak gini" sebenarnya Jiho senang memiliki bawahan yang peka seperti Taehyun, tapi masalahnya ini panas terik dan Taehyun sudah mulai masuk mode.

"Pak Ketu dari tadi cuman ngelamun doang, tapi tadi aku sempet denger dia nyebutin Hoseok, apa hyung tau Hoseok itu siapa?"

"Hoseok? Eum nanti kita Tanyakan saja pada Pak Ketu, sekarang bangunin dia dulu tuh, udah mulai ngelantur tuh kayaknya" Jiho tidak bohong karena buktinya mata Namjoon kelihatan berbinar-binar curiga Pak Ketu kita ini punya otak yang rusak?

"Pak Ketu ada dosen Pembina!" teriak Taehyun

"Eh mana Pembina?" beginilah jadinya orang yang baru konek seperti baru bangun tidur, hanya celingak-celinguk tidak jelas padahal tidak ada dosen Pembina, dia belum tahu kalau Taehyun sama Jiho sudah ketawa-ketawa dibelakang dia.

"Nam kau berbohong pada ku eoh?" jelas Namjoon marah karna merasa di bohongi Taehyun.

"hehe maaf Pak Ketu, aku niatnya baik loh mau bangunin Pak Ketu dari ngelamun yang tidak jelas, nah kan Pak Ketu sudah sadar nih, jadi apa sih yang di lamunin sampai berbinar gitu matanya? Ah jangan-jangan yang mesum ya?"

"Ya Tuhan Nam itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak semesum temen mu tuh si Song Mino, aku hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaan dan tugas mungkin?"

"masa sih Pak Ketu? Tapi tadi aku denger Pak Ketu nyebutin Hoseok, nah siapa tuh?" sifat kepo Taehyun mulai keluar

"dia bukan siapa-siapa cuman temen doang koq, percaya deh"

"Namjoon, jujur saja hoseok itu siapa sebenarnya?" Jiho memang penengah paling bijak

"tapi kalian jangan ketawa dan jangan kasih tahu sama anggota yang lain, bisa?" bukan maksud ingin besifat childish tapi dia hanya belum siap.

"oke kita tidak akan bilang pada anggota lain, dan untuk Nam aku pastikan anak ini tidak ember mulutnya"

Namjoon bener-bener gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta lagi setelah kisah cintanya dengan senior saat SMA kandas karena senior itu ingin fokus dengan ujian masuk universitasnya, dan Namjoon ikhlas dengan keputusan itu, dan dari saat itu sampai sekarang dia belum lagi menyukai apalagi jatuh cinta lagi pada seseorang, dia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Hoseok yang sifatnya berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Hoseok itu sebenarnya teman satu fakultas ku, tapi saat kejadian dia memberikan coklat pada ku, aku tiba-tiba merasa jatuh cinta lagi pada seseorang, dan yah karna coklat aku jatuh cinta pada Hoseok" jujur dia malu mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan tapi semoga saja Jiho punya solusi yang jitu, mengingat dia bisa menaklukan singa kampus yaitu Lee Taeil, senior Teknik Informatika yang galaknya melebihi dosen killer. Tapi dia tidak mengharapkan Taehyun, soalnya dia juga rada payah sama urusan asmara sama seperti dia.

"oh gitu, jadi kenapa selama sebulan ini Pak Ketu selalu dapet paket misting yang isinya coklat, ternyata itu dari Hoseok, pantas kamu jadi suka makan coklat kalo lagi tidak rapat." Sifat jahil Jiho keluar saat melihat wajah Namjoon memerah.

"Hehehe gitu lah hyung, jadi hyung bisa bantuin kan?" Namjoon memasang wajah berharap.

"ya aku coba bantu sebisa aku deh ya" yes, ini yang namanya senior yang baik hati, didoain biar lulusnya jadi cumlaude dan dapat nilai bagus.

"makasih hyung makasih"

"butuh bantuan Nam gak nih?" oh iya kita lupa sama satu orang.

"kita selalu butuh bantuan dari sekretaris kita yang tampan ini hahaha" Namjoon bisa saja mujinya.

~Sweet Surprise~

"jadi tema bulan ini kita kebagian event jepang?"

"iya anak-anak klub jepang sudah bikin proposalnya dan aku liat kayaknya bakal meledak event kita bulan ini, soalnya mereka juga bakal ngadain cosplay contest, dan jurinya dari pihak klub jepang, kita cuman nyediain tempat panggung, lokasi bazaar sama spanduk biar ada yang dateng"

"mereka gak butuh biaya?"

"tidak mereka punya sponsor sendiri dan sponsor itu emang sudah gabung sama mereka lama banget jadi mereka dapet budgetnya lumayan banyak"

"ya sudah kumpulkan semua anggota dan undang perwakilan dari pihak klub jepang, kita juga butuh mereka dalam rapat ini"

"eum Pak Ketu gimana sama rencana Pak Ketu buat nembak Hoseok?"

"aku juga tidak tau, hyung ada ide?"

"aku pernah dengar, kalau orang type seperti Hoseok dia suka dengan hal romantis dan manis, nah kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyanyi lagu romantis seperti lagu Bruno Mars mungkin?"

"hyung kalau mau nembak di event jepang seperti ini, ya harus pake bahasa jepang juga, biar matching dan dapat feelnya"

"terus lagu jepang apa yang romantis?"

"agak susah hyung, begini aja bagaimana tentang lagu itu nanti aku carikan sekalian Tanya-tanya sama anak-anak klub jepang juga, pokoknya masalah lagu aku yang atur, Pak Ketu tinggal siapin mental buat nembak Hoseok dibantu sama Jiho hyung, bagaimana?" sepertinya patut dicoba.

"wah iya tuh, setidaknya kita bisa meminimalisir waktu, kita minta tolong ya Nam"

"oke beres, pokoknya lagunya sudah ada besok"

~Sweet Surprise~

Sudah seminggu semenjak ide lagu romantis di ruang DM, dan Taehyun sudah menemukan lagu yang bagus untuk dinyanyiin buat acara minggu nanti, sebenarnya acaranya 2 hari tapi supaya surprise acara pernyataan cintanya hari ke 2 acara sekalian buat penutupan. Dan lagu yang dipilih adalah ONE ROCK berjudul Wherever You Are. Namjoon juga sudah latihan dengan band yang di kenalkan oleh Taehyun, mereka ini teman mainnya Taehyun waktu SMA dan kebetulan mereka bikin band indie bergaya jepang, karna lagu ini berformatkan band jadi diringi dengan band, seperti kata Taehyun biar ,matching dan dapat feelnya..

Sekarang Namjoon lagi ada kelas Elekto dan kebetulan juga Hoseok di kelas yang sama seperti dia, pokoknya dia harus bisa ajak Hoseok untuk datang ke event jepang.

"Hoseok, besok minggu ada acara tidak?" jujur Namjoon gugup sekali berbicara dengan Hoseok, karena biasanya Hoseok yang memulai percakapan.

"oh tidak ada koq, kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok dengan wajah aegyonya, Namjoon tambah gemetaran.

"minggu nanti kan ada event jepang, kamu bisa datang?" 'datang ya, kumohon Hoseok'

"oh event jepang BANZAI ya? Aku pasti dateng koq katanya banyak anak cosplay ya? Sama ada penampilan band juga?"

"eh eum iya, jadi bener mau dateng? Mau aku jemput ke rumah?"

"pasti aku dateng koq, eh tidak usah aku bareng sama temen koq, anak fakultas Teknik Pendingin" Temannya perempuan atau laki-laki ya? Siapapun itu dia beruntung bisa datang bersama Hoseok, jadi iri dia.

"oh gitu, ya sudah aku duluan ya mau siap-siap buat besok"

"tunggu dulu" 'Mama, tangan anak mu ini di pegang sang pujaan hati, panas dingin nih pasti' batin Namjoon menjerit.

"jangan pulang terlalu larut ya, jangan kelelahan, jangan telat makan siang sama makan malam, jangan lupa minum air putih, biasanya kalo sudah sibuk gitu orang kadang suka lupa minum, pulang ke rumah langsung tidur ya" semua wejangan dari dia itu bener-bener bikin Namjoon blank, apalagi tadi diakhiri dengan senyuman yang manis, auw jadi makin jatuh cinta saja nih, dalam hati Namjoon jawab 'iya sayang aku bakal turuti apa kata kamu tadi' tapi itu hanya dalam hati saja.

"iya, makasih sudah ngingetin, kamu juga langsung pulang ke rumah ya".

"aku pulang dulu Namjoon, sampai jumpa besok" 'sampai jumpa besok juga sayang' dalam hati tapinya #ketawa nista..

"iya, hati-hati dijalan" lambain tangan Namjoon juga dibales sama Hoseok, huh makin tidak sabar dia sama hari besok, bagaimana reaksi Hoseok besok? Eh tapi soal orang yang bareng dengan Hoseok bagaimana?

~Sweet Surprise~

Hari ini hari minggu yang sangat cerah dan cuaca yang bersahabat, bagus untuk jalan-jalan sama keluarga atau sama temen-temen, tapi lelaki yang satu ini juga tidak mau kalah, dia juga mau jalan-jalan bareng temen sejatinya, mereka mau dateng ke event jepang yang di adain sama Hanlim University.

"huh Taehyung mana sih? Sudah lewat jam 10, nanti kalo telat ke sana gak rame dong" Hoseok sebenernya sudah wanti-wanti Taehyung atau Kim Taehyung buat datang cepet tapi karna sang bersangkutan mau jemput seseorang terlebih dahulu.

"Hosiki!" teriak seseorang dari arah kanan.

"Tae, kemana dulu sih? Lama nih nunggunya" Hoseok benar-benar kesal karna orang itu telat dari jam yang di janjikan.

"maaf ya, aku jemput dia dulu, oh ya kenalkan ini Jeon Jungkook dia pacar ku dan Kookie ini Jung Hoseok atau Hosiki"

"kau mau pacaran sama alien?"

"enak saja kau bilang, aku ini lelaki tampan seperti Tom Cruise"

"iya deh iya, eh pergi sekarang yuk sudah telat nih"

"iya ayo, itu bisanya bentar lagi sampai halte."

~Sweet Surprise~

Di Hanlim Unvisersity juga tidak kalah remain dengan tempat rekreasi di luar sana, karna disni sedang diadakan event jepang, walaupun banyak yang bilang Korea dan Jepang itu tidak akur saat jaman dahulu, tapi sekarang mereka benar-benar menyukai budaya, musik dan makanan jepang.

"Pak Ketu sudah siap dengan konser mendadak nanti?"

"siap atau tidak aku harus benar-benar bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku"

Ini bukan konser mendadak, hanya saja penampilan dari Namjoon ini tidak ada dalam daftar acara, tapi dengan sedikit sogokan pada seksi acara akhirnya dia bisa tampil walau hanya beberapa menit.

"aku tampil jam berapa Nam?"

"Pak Ketu tampil jam 1 siang, setelah istirahat makan siang"

"Nam aku minta bantuanmu, boleh?"

"aku akan bantu Pak Ketu koq, tenang saja. Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"tolong cari Hoseok saat di gerbang, dan lihat dia pergi bersama siapa, takutnya dia bawa pacarnya"

"Pak Ketu yakin dia pergi sama orang lain? Bukan pacarnya mungkin"

"yak an aku antisipasi saja"

"baiklah akan aku bantu, tapi aku tidak tahu orangnya seperti apa"

"jadi selama ini sebenarnya kau tidak tahu orangnya?" jelas Namjoon kaget karena dia dibantu Taehyun tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu Hoseok.

"ini fotonya, dan pastikan kau tidak salah orang" Namjoon mempeingatkan Taehyun.

Setelah di perlihatkan Hoseok itu seperti apa, Taehyun langsung melesat mencari orang bernama Hoseok, dan memastika kalau orang itu tidak mungkin bersama pacarnya.

"oke Pak Ketu aku pergi dulu, oh ya tolong gantikan aku sebentar memantau panggung oke" Namjoon menanggaapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

~Sweet Surprise~

Taehyun sudah pegal menunggu Hoseok di depan gerbang, tapi yang bersangkutan belum muncul. Tapi bis yang di seberang sana sepertinya membawa Hoseok ke Hanlim, dan benar bi situ membawa Hoseok dan juga –

"Jungkook?"

"eh Taehyun hyung? Hyung ada disini juga?"

Taehyun kaget karna ada sepupunya disini dan bersama Hoseok.

"Hyung kenalkan ini sepupu ku bernama Nam Taehyun, hyung ini pacar ku namanya Kim Taehyung dan temannya Jung Hoseok, mereka juga kuliah disini"

"oh hai, aku baru melihat mu, kau pasti dari fakultas lain?" Tanya Hoseok karna tidak pernah melihat orang ini.

"eh hai juga, ya aku fakultas Teknik Mesin Otomotif, dan aku anggota DM jadi wajar kau tidak pernah melihat ku"

"oh iya juga ya, hehehe" Hoseok hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

'ternyata Hoseok itu menarik dan menawan, wajar kalau Pak Ketu punya hati sama dia'

"oh ayo masuk ini sudah di mulai acaranya. Selamat bersenang-senang ya"

"iya terima kasih sambutannya"

Setelah bertemu dengan Hoseok dan memastikan Hoseok sudah jauh dari pandangannya, dia langsung melesat ke belakang panggung untuk memberitahu Namjoon

~Sweet Surprise~

"hyung kita ke stan makanan dulu ya, hyung mau ikut?"

"ah tidak kalian pergi saja, aku masih kenyang saat makan tadi dirumah, aku mau ke daerah panggung dulu ya, kalian Have Fun oke"

"oke hyung kita pergi dulu"

Setelah berpisah dengan Taehyung, Hoseok pergi ke area panggung karena ingin melihat cosplay contest dan dance contest, rupanya ramai juga disini sama seperti di stan-stan.

"maaf menganggu kesenangan kalian minna-san, disini kita bakal dapet penampilan khusus dari salah satu anggota Dewan Mahasiswa, dia akan menyanyikan lagu romantic untuk seseorang."

Tiba-tiba MC menyela acara sebentar, dan apa katanya? Ada penampilan khusus dari anggota DM? kira-kira siapa ya? Itu isi pkiran Hoseok sekarang.

"maaf semuanya, kalau saya menyela sebentar karna saya ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang sangat saya sukai, dan jika kalian menemukan orangnya, bisa bawa orang itu ke atas panggung?"

'loh itu kan Namjoon, tapi dia nyanyi buat siapa ya? Pasti orang itu sangat beruntung bisa disukai oleh Namjoon' tiba-tiba Hoseok merasa dadanya sesak dan merasa sakit hatinya, saat mendengar Namjoon bilang dia menyukai seseorang dan akan menyatakan cinta pada orang itu.

"lagu yang saya bawakan adalah ONE OK ROCK berjudul Wherever You Are"

Intro lagu pun mulai mengalun di seluruh penjuru lapangan tempat panggung berada..

I'm telling you  
I softly whisper  
Tonight tonight  
You are my angel

Aishiteru yo  
Futari wa hitotsu ni  
Tonight tonight  
I just say…

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

I don't need a reason  
I just want you baby  
Alright alright  
Day after day

Kono saki nagai koto zutto  
Douka konna boku to zutto  
Shinu made stay with me  
We carry on…

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry  
Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne  
Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne

Kokoro kara aiseru hito  
Kokoro kara itoshii hito  
Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Dan saat lagu sudah selesai Namjoon lalu berteriak –

"kalau kalian kenal dengan orang yang bernama Hoseok, bawa dia kemari!"

Jantung Hoseok berhenti berdetak selama beberapa menit, dia terkejut sangat terkejut, tanpa diduga ada orang yang menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

"hyung ayo, kau di panggil oleh Ketua Dewan" rupanya itu Taehyung, memang tadi dia sedang berada di barisan belakang tapi saat nama Hoseok dipanggil dia bergegas mencari Hoseok di kerumunan banyak orang.

"Tae, aku.. aku.."

"bicaranya nanti saja oke, sekarang kita ke sana dulu, dia pasti menunggu"

Siapa yang tidak kaget dan gugup disaat bersamaan saat nama mu dipanggil tiba-tiba di atas panggung, apalagi kau dipanggil setelah orang itu menyanyikan lagu romantic. Selama di perjalanan menuju tangga panggung Hoseok diam saja dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai, naiklah aku dan Jungkook menunggu mu di sini"

Dengan ragu, Hoseok mulai menaiki tangga panggung dan menghampiri Namjoon.

"Jung Hoseok, kau tau aku ini orang yang sangat menyebalkan, tidak peka, tidak romantic dan jutek, tapi satu hal harus kau tau, aku menyukaimu dan mencintaimu,ingat saat kau member ku coklat waktu itu? Itu akan menjadi kenangan pertama kita dan hari ini akan menjadi kenangan kedua kita, selamanya aku akan bersama mu, kita buat kisah cinta yang indah yang hanya kita berdua, so Jung Hoseok would you be mine?" Namjoo pun berlutut di hadapan Hoseok, dan para pengunjung event pun hanya mampu diam.

"aku.. jujur saja awalnya aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu, tapi setelah melihat kau begitu baik pada ku, aku.. yes I would be yours" diakhiri dengan senyum tulus dari Hoseok dan dibarengi dengan sorakan dari semua orang, Namjoon sangat senang dengan hal itu, awalnya dia ragu saat melihat wajah Hoseok yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan pernyataannya tadi.

"terima kasih, saying, Aishiteru"

"aishiteru yo"

Mereka pun saling berpelukan di atas panggung dan Namjoon mulai mengambil kesempatan yaitu mencium bibir kecil Hoseok, Namjoon sudah mendekat dan Hoseok pun menutup matanya, sedikit lagi –

"Ya! Pak Ketu mesum, sadar tempat ini tempat umum, seperti merasa berdua saja terus yang lain dianggap angin gitu?" Taehyun mulai memarahi Pak Ketu yang sudah mulai aksi mesumnya.

"haha maaf aku terbawa suasana, minna-san terima kasih atas perhatian semuanya dan silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian"

Dengan perasaan yang senang, Namjoon membawa Hoseok kebelakang panggung.

"oh kau temannya Hoseok kan? Aku mau pinjam dulu Hoseok boleh? Kau kan sudah bersama pacarmu kan?"

"oh boleh senior, tapi jangan lupa di pulangin ya"

Hahaha junior dan senior ini ada saja bercandaannya. Semoga mereka bahagia dengan status mereka sekarang. Dan biarkan Namjoon berduaan dengan Hoseok, jangan ganggu mereka.

~Fin~


End file.
